


Bratty Rowan Meets The Jocks

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Bulges, Femmeboi, Gay, Huge balls, M/M, Oral, Shota, Sweat, huge cock, hyper balls, hyper cock, musk, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: I'm sure many of us have the experience of being tentative in a high school locker room for the first time. But cute, femmy Rowan is the opposite - he just lets it all hang out! And this quickly attracts the attention of some extremely hung seniors!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189





	Bratty Rowan Meets The Jocks

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a commission.

Rowan Leary’s small feet pattered wetly on the damp locker room floor with sprightly bounce as he sashayed in like he owned the place. It was his first time in this new locker room, indeed, his first day at his fancy new private school and his first day swimming in the pool after school. But Rowan did everything the same way - without any shame or concern. 

His orange-brown hair was plastered to his head and poking out with crazy spikes around the temples like Caesar's laurels, and his smile was as wide as his eyes as he moved to the narrow row of benches where he’d stowed his school uniform. His swimsuit, rust-colored with twin stripes of white piping down each side, clung to his boyish hips as he proceeded fearlessly to his locker. The air was thick with the sound of bull sessions and towel-slapping, and all down the row, further in, were the hulking silhouettes of high school seniors, boys much further along in their physical development who towered over him by more than a foot. Their bodies were harsh landscapes of striated muscle in contrast to the plush toy softness of Rowan’s cheeks, thighs, and buttocks.

The boy sat down and wiggled his toesies as she stripped off his swimsuit, revealing a lower body utterly devoid of hair and carrying the same pale, milky complexion as the rest of him, with groupings of freckles here and there. He did not see that dozens of jock heads were turning in his direction; Rowan was one of those carefree spirits utterly unaware of his sprightly, unisex appearance and the possible reactions it might engender. As such he made no effort to hide those features which struck the libidos of the towering masses of beef in his vicinity - foremost of which were his wide, expressive eyes and his round bottom.

Perhaps because of their large size relative to the rest of his face, Rowan had blue-green eyes that demanded attention, with naturally-long eyelashes and gorgeous auburn eyebrows that were the hidden envy of many of his swarthier female classmates, who wondered to themselves how a ‘boy’ could have such flawless features. This was complimented by a thin and graceful nose and a pair of lips adept at pouting when things didn’t go his way, which because of his relentless (and some would say naive) enthusiasm, wasn’t often. Because of his cuteness, Rowan was used to getting what he wanted from friends and teachers alike. Even bullies who raised their fist with a slur on their tongues tended to get lost in his pleading headlamps and plush, girlish physique and let him slide.

He wore knee-high socks. Buckled shoes. Shorty-shorts. Midriff-baring tee-shirts with playful slogans. Caps in pastel pink and cyan from under which his gleaming copper spiked lazily out in all directions. His smartphone case was glitter-blasted, and the level of hesitation he showed to giggle and sashay around was the same as his shoe size - zero. He had always gotten away with it. Now, in high-school with lots of older boys, Rowan saw no reason to change.

Finished drying his toesies, Rowan rose from his seat and hummed a Cardi B song to himself as he took one of the white towels provided by the establishment and pulled it tightly around his bottom with both hands. From there, swinging his hips left to right, he proceeded to dry himself in the buttock-focused method popular with the characters in a Warner Brothers cartoon - left to right, left to right, swinging his hips. The fluffy white towel hugged his boy booty tightly and advertised it’s shape and pertness in all directions. His chest was narrow, without any muscular development at all - though his pink nipples were rather puffy and sensitive, truth be told - but his trim waist gave way to hips and a bottom that were quite expansive for his tender age. As he dried, the towel slipped down and compacted so his buttocks were on top of it, draped over it, even, and he continued to pull the towel side-to-side, moving his hips in time. His bottom bounced one way, then the other.

The cheeks of Rowan’s barely-teen rear swayed side to side hypnotically as he hummed and dried. Each time he wiggled far to one side, his cheeks would bounce together and then part, revealing for a moment the pink, puffy, inviting rim of his asshole, before the jiggle closed the passage off again and he swayed back to the other side. His bottom even made a rhythmic clapping sound. This went on for several minutes, becoming a sort of performative dance, as he lost himself in his singing and humming. Only when his gyrations were complete did he pull up the towel, put it over his shoulder, and look around for a hamper to toss it into.

There was one. At the far end of the room. Completely surrounded by a forest of towering jocks. But Rowan wasn’t afraid. He put up his chin haughtily, like a princess, and marched toward it, buttocks bouncing, modest, hairless penis jiggling, and his whole naked body with its flawless complexion and gentle, barely-there musculature plain to see. He whistled as he went.

The air thickened as he approached. Rowan had a very cute nose, and the nostrils on this dilated to take a smell of older boy sweat that was getting thicker with every step he took toward the hamper. At fifteen feet away it was a musk far thicker than anything his own soft and girlish body could produce from any of its shapely and utterly smooth crevices. “Out of the way, boomers!” he announced, brattily. His voice had no hint of a bass register. “Geez! You guys are super-stinky!” 

Only after he’d discarded a towel and was standing totally naked and surrounded by glowering seniors did Rowan look around to take stock of his situation. There were four hulking males around him in the four cardinal directions, boxing him in, and they looked none-too-pleased at his churlishness. Each had obviously finished a workout, and their skin - which ranged from caucasian to black and several shades in between - was dappled with fat rivulets and droplets of sweat. Steam was actually rising from their flesh as their bodies were cooling down… and it seemed that every waft of the stuff was stuffed to the brim with the muskiest of male body odors!

“You got a big mouth, kid,” grumbled one towering jock, his crew cut as squared away as his jaw. He crossed his arms and his towel fell away. He was wearing a pair of boxer-briefs, and Rowan gasped and his eyes went adorably wide at what they contained. The biggest, sweatiest, fabric-stretchiest  _ bulge _ he could have ever conceived! He could follow the outline of the coiling cockmeat within as it stewed in the sweat-drenched fabric, folding over itself TWICE like a snake… with the cocktip looking like the outline of a huge bell, the pisshole making a divot that was surrounded by the darkest, muskiest stain of all! And not only that, but hanging even heavier was a pair of absolutely  _ massive nuts _ ! Each one was bigger than both of Rowan’s fists put together, the size of a coconut!

“We might have to shut it for you,” came another voice, deep and growling, and Rowan turned to see the darkest-skinned of the bunch, a mass of muscle who was wearing nothing but a jock strap that hung down nearly to the benches with a banana-shaped bulge. The air nearly shimmered with the density of dick-sweat steaming in the tight enclosure between their four bodies, and Rowan felt himself get light-headed. He couldn’t even imagine how big a penis must need to be to make a jockstrap - meant to keep things from bouncing around - stretch and hang down like that. It looked like a miniature canoe.

“Got something to say, kid?” There was a fleshy flopping sound as a third giant senior, his body rippling with gym-ready beef, dropped his sweat-drenched towel and let his hammer of a cock flop down. It was so long it actually hit the bench and then stopped, the last four inches bending sideways to lay flat. Rowan’s eyes went even wider. The huge pisshole was as big as his mouth and the shaft was so musky and oily with sweat that droplets sprayed in the air from the impact it made as it dropped. The bulging urethral pipe on the mammoth meat was as thick as his wrist!

“You guys! What’s the big idea- aaagh!” Rowan gasped out as something bumped into his bottom from behind and he nearly fell over. He turned to see the largest cock yet - a ripped, rippling jock with a skin complexion as light as his own had unfurled a hanging horse meat that, absent a bench to stop it, dangled nearly to the floor. It literally went well past his knee twitched, dripping sweat, at his mid-calf, flanked by a pair of nuts that seemed, to Rowan, like wrecking balls wrapped in scrotal skin.

“We own this locker room,” the jock said, arms crossed. “New students should know not to come in here after school.” He reached out and put his hands on Rowan’s narrow shoulders, pulling the gulping, nervous boy closer. “You’re going to have to pay a toll!”

“A toll?” Rowan said, and his beautiful eyes went even wider. “You mean-”

“Damn, I got a sweat on today,” the black jock said, standing in front of him and unfastening his jock strap. “And I haven’t busted a nut in weeks.” He let himself fall free and his gleaming ebony shaft flopped down in front of Rowal, seeming to reach at least sixteen inches and thicker than his arm. The muscled man seemed amazingly virile, too - just as the tang of thick sweat pierced Rowan’s senses, he saw a sluice of pre-cum jet out of the man’s pisshole and splatter the floor. “You’re going to have to take care of me.”

A hand large enough to palm a basketball reached out and took Rowan’s head, forcing the boy down to his knees. “Hey!” he squeaked. “I don’t go in for this sorta stuff, boomers!” But they just ignored him, and very quickly, the thirteen-year-old found himself surrounded on all sides by slabs of brutal, boy-wrecking meat. Each jock gathered his balls by taking a handful of leathery, sweaty scrotum and pressed the sweaty sacks against his face, giving him a ball-smothering from all four directions. They each took turns making sure the most sweaty, oily, greasy parts of their gleaming nutsacks were pressed against his cute nose, not stopping until his eyelids were fluttering with the stink. Rowan could feel the huge, pregnant droplets of sweat  _ pouring _ up his nose and bursting deep in his olfactories, and embarrassingly, his relatively small, smooth, hairless penis was completely erect between his shapely thighs! 

This fact did not go unnoticed, and the jocks pointed it out and laughed. “Heh, this little sissy likes it!” they crowed, and high-fived each other before putting their raging fucktools in his face, holding the massive anacondas like snake-handlers at a zoo, mashing their mushroom tips against Rowan’s pretty features and smearing him with pre-cum.

“If I do it, you’ll let me go?” Rowan squeaked, blinking up submissively, his feathered hair framing his face. His earnestness only made their dicks harder.

“Sure,” replied the light-complexioned ringleader. “After you pay the toll.”

_ Alright Rowan _ , the young teen thought.  _ This is just part of going to a new school. You’ve got to do it, or they won’t let you go! _

Taking up a rather lewd squatting position, he leaned forward and closed his long-lashed eyes as he did his best to suck on one of the huge cockheads. He kissed, me licked around the steaming, sweaty glans, he dug his tongues into the pisshole and wiggled it as much as he could. “You’re such jerks!” he moaned. “Making me have my first kiss and high school with your big dicks!” Yet as he complained he didn’t stop stroking the others with both hands, an act that seemed to come naturally to him.

The jocks weren’t satisfied with just that, though, and took turns grabbing his head and controlling him as they made him take as much of their cocks as he could manage into his velvety, boyish throat. He started out gagging but seemed to quickly acclimate to the treatment, even managing to turn his mouth into a dick sleeve for the longest and girthiest of the bunch, taking half the length until it seemed the bulging, spurting shaft was nearly all the way in his stomach. The sounds of spurt, belching pre-cum spraying into him were audible even among the towel-slapping and bullshitting of the locker room.

When this last penis pulled out, Rowan blinked with bloodshot eyes that were still pretty, a cord of thick semen and spit bubbles connected his pert, puffy lips to the cocktip. “I can’t swallow so much cum!” he complained. “You guys aren’t playing fair!

This complaint fell on deaf ears along with the others as he was lifted up effortlessly - the four seniors each outweighed his short, shapely body by over 100 pounds - and bent over. A massive cock unfurled between his bouncing bubble boy butt cheeks like a victory banner and Rowan gulped. “Hey, come on! You guys! It won’t fit!” The sperm-leaking mushroom tip pushed forward and at first his whole undercarriage seemed to push inward, denying it entry… but then there was a wet sound, and the cum and sweat gave enough lubrication for the enormous prick tip to slide inside, his round, jiggling booty closing around it and accepting it. The jock grunted and thrust forward and Rowan’s body did all it could to accommodate him, his bowels massaging and hugging that monster cock with wet, meaty noises of penetration. Rowan’s eyes seemed to flicker and spin like the spools of a split machine before finally coming to rest on twin heart-shapes. Rendered non-bratty for the moment, he groaned out with satisfaction as the much larger jock plowed into him with long, body-rearranging strokes.

“Damn, this kid is really taking all sixteen inches of meat!” one observer said, and there were more high-fives exchanged. “Wonder how he’ll handle it when the bigger guys get a turn?” And sure enough, though Rowan was only dimly aware of it, the crowd of four that had cornered him had quickly become a crowd of nearly two dozen sweat-glistening, pumped up, ripped, rippling high-school senior hunks with bodies that would have driven any aesthetician mad with envy. More amazingly, every one of them had a huge, sweaty, unshowered dick that looked like it belonged on a fucking horse!

“Every one of us is going to fuck you, brat,” the ringleader said. “Until our balls are empty. Then you’re going to come back to do it again tomorrow. And every day after that. Got it?” There were more high-fives and murmurs of agreement throughout the changing area, and Rowan made a swooning face as he felt a muscled pelvis slamming into the round, bouncing cheeks of his muffin bottom, making him jiggle, before a huge cumload blasted straight up his ass. Then that jock stepped off of him and the next one took his place.

“Think he can take twenty-four inches?” a black-haired, blue-eyed Adonis joked, and dropped his towel to reveal a pair of boxers so bulged and stretching with meaty dick that the elastic waistband was pulled straight down and revealed the first few inches of his cock base. The fabric, nearly ripping with the weight of shaft and nuts, was down to his knee. Rowan made a groaning noise and his eyes rolled as he smiled deliriously.

He was going to try his best! 


End file.
